


Cute

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally realizes how cute Draco is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

_*Harry's Point of View*_

It was during lunch when I first realized how adorable Draco could actually be. The war was finally over and the four houses - Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor - were all eating together.

   I was joking around with Hermione and Ron until I heard that sweet noise. I turned my head, watching as Draco laughed a beautiful laugh. He was slightly covering his mouth and he wasn't wearing his usual attire, which was his robe and Slytherin scarf. Instead, he had on a sky blue sweater, which may I add, complemented his pale skin perfectly. Along with that, he had dark jeans on and blue converse matching his sweater,

   All in all, he was fucking adorable when he wasn't sneering, and I don't think my heart can handle this.

   "Harry? Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

   "Obviously not Ron. He's too busy checking out Draco."

   I just ignored my two best friends, watching the Slytherin Prince goof off with Blaise and Pansy.

   "Holy crap guys, I think I like Draco."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
